Lord Harrison Jameson Potter-Black
by Kiara Bella Cullen
Summary: When a Goblin pops in to his room on his thirteenth birthday and takes them to Gringotts. He finds out the Truth. -Bad Dumbledore -No Voldemort - No Horcrux's -Good Malfoy's -Good Notts -Good Zabini's "From Third year and On"
1. Chapter 1 Going to Gringotts

Today is my thirteenth birthday and I am sitting in my room, when a goblin popped in.

I looked at him again and said "Griphook?"

"Hello Mr. Potter. I am surprised you remember me" he replied.

"What is going on? Is everything OK with my vault?"

"Mr. Potter I was sent here to check on you and see why Mr. Dursley didn't bring you in for your inheritance test, like he scheduled years ago. We have sent several letters to remind you all."

"We haven't received any letters and when did he do that?"

"They haven't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"OK Mr. Potter please put some regular clothes on and I will get your family" after telling me that he popped out and I just shrugged and did as he told me to.

After getting dressed, I noticed the door was unlocked so I went down stairs. Griphook popped back in as soon as I reached the door.

"Come on your family is already at the bank waiting." He said holding out the portkey. I grabbed a hold and closed my eyes. When we got there, I fell to the ground. I stood up on shaky legs and started following Griphook.

He led me to a room that had my relatives in it. I looked at my Aunt and she was crying. She started to get up when my Uncle grabbed her arm and said something to her.

"Here is Mr. Potter" said Griphook and walked out of the room

I set down at the desk near my relatives and the goblin said "Hello Mr. Potter my name is Sharpblade and I am your families account manager. It is probably going to be hard on all four of you, but I am going to call my wife in here to do a full physical on you all. She is one of our best healer's"

"OK Sir I just don't know what this has to do with my relatives"

"Well Mr. Potter you will find out as soon as she gets here."


	2. Chapter 2 Tests

**Third POV**

While they were waiting the door opened and someone came in.

"Hello, my name is Bexa and I am the healer. I will start with your Aunt Mr. Potter and then I will get to you and your cousin. I will also probably be calling other healers in to help me if I am going to need it." she said as she walked over to my Aunt.

 **Bexa's POV**

When I walked into the room, Mrs. Dursley was crying hysterically so I closed the door and started walking towards her. While walking I said "Hello my name Bexa and I am the healer. I will start with your Aunt Mr. Potter and then I will get to you and your cousin. I will also probably be calling other healers in to help me if I am going to need it."

Once I got to her I pulled out a Calming Draught and said, "Here Mrs. Dursley take this and then I will start the scan." handing it to her.

I made sure she took it and then got out a piece of parchment and my quill, set it to write.

 _ **Petunia Evelyn Dursley nee Evans**_

 **Oblivated ten times**

 **October 17, 1984 by Albus Dumbledore**

 **September 4, 1985 by Albus Dumbledore**

 **June 15, 1986 by Albus Dumbledore**

 **July 31, 1987 by Albus Dumbledore**

 **March 21, 1988 by Albus Dumbledore**

 **March 24, 1988 by Albus Dumbledore**

 **December 25, 1989 by Albus Dumbledore**

 **January 12, 1990 by Albus Dumbledore**

 **June 17, 1991 by Albus Dumbledore**

 **August 15, 1992 by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Hatred spell "The focus is Harrison, The Potter's and all magical beings" Placed on October 17, 1984, June 15, 1986 and August 15, 1992 by Albus Dumbledore Stopped when she walked through the door.**

 **four miss carriages caused by Albus Dumbledore and a fall down the stairs.**

I than moved on to Mr. Dursley and his son and did the scan.

 _ **Vernon Phillip Dursley**_

 **Oblivated eleven times**

 **October 17, 1984 by Albus Dumbledore**

 **September 4, 1985 by Albus Dumbledore**

 **June 15, 1986 by Albus Dumbledore**

 **July 31, 1987 by Albus Dumbledore**

 **March 21, 1988 by Albus Dumbledore**

 **March 24, 1988 by Albus Dumbledore**

 **December 25, 1989 by Albus Dumbledore**

 **January 12, 1990 by Albus Dumbledore**

 **June 17, 1991 by Albus Dumbledore**

 **August 15, 1992 by Albus Dumbledore**

 **August 16, 1992 by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Hatred spell "The focus is Harrison, The Potter's and all magical beings" Placed on October 17, 1984, June 15, 1986 and August 15, 1992 by Albus Dumbledore. Stopped when he walked through the door.**

 **And Over Weight**

 **High Blood Pressure**

 _ **Dudley Vernon Dursley**_

 **Broke his arm at six**

 **Broke his leg at seven**

 **Pigs tail at eleven**

 **Broken nose at twelve**

 **Bloody Lip at thirteen**

 **Obliviated twice**

 **September 1, 1989**

 **June 15, 1990**

 **Hatred spell "The focus is Harrison, The Potter's and all magical beings" Placed on October 17, 1984, June 15, 1986 and August 15, 1992 by Albus Dumbledore. Stopped when he walked through the door.**

 **And Over Weight**

 _ **Harrison Jameson Potter-Black**_

 **Arm Broken at the age of Six, eight, and Twelve**

 **Broken Leg at the age of Twelve**

 **Basilisk bite at the age of Twelve treat with Phoenix Tears**

 **Obliviated Several Times by Albus Dumbledore**

"All three of you have been Oblivated several times and I am going to start removing them one by one.

 **Harry's POV**

Once she had left Sharpblade gave me the potions I need to take once I get home. I can't believe it they actually love me. I once called them mom and dad. What will they think when I don't call them that?

"Harry, we are so sorry and it will be OK if don't call us mom and dad anymore as long as we are apart of your life. In fact, once we leave here we need to go get you some clothes, and stuff for your room. " Vernon said.

"Really?" I asked kind of scared.

"Yes, really now the Weasley family is here along with Remus and all of you have been tested for spells. I also know that you have called Molly and Arthur mom and dad. It is OK. And if I remember correctly you love to read, so we will hit the book store. Muggle and Wizarding world" Petunia said smiling.

I got up as the door opened and the rest of my family came through.

"Oh, Harry are you alright?" Molly asked.

"Yes mom"

"Molly, Arthur we would like to thank you for taking him in and caring for him when we couldn't. I am just glad that he is happy and if you don't mind we would like to talk to y'all about living arrangements." Petunia said with Vernon nodding.

"Now since we have everyone is here we will read the Will of his Parents and do Harry's Inheritance Test" Sharpblade while everyone set down.

 **Inheritance Test**

 **Harrison Jameson Potter-Black**

 **Age:13**

 **Lordships**

 **Potter (Father (James))**

 **Black (Father (Sirius))**

 **Gryffindor (Father (James) side and The Weasley Family)**

 **Slytherin (Mother (Lillian's) Side)**

 **Ravenclaw (Mother (Lillian's) Side)**

 **Peverell (Father (James) Side)**

 **Magical Gifts, Spells, and blocks on him**

 **Metmorphmagus 89% Blocked**

 **Photographic Memory 98% Blocked**

 **Parseltounge 89% Blocked**

 **Parsel magic 100 % Blocked**

 **Magical Core 80% Blocked**

 **Multiple Compulsion Spells on him by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Several Loyalty Spells keyed to Albus Dumbledore**

 **The Last Will and Testament of Lord Jameson Charles Potter and Lady Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans**

 **Article I, we state that we are both sane and sound of mind.**

 **Article II, we state that six million Galleons is to be transferred to Remus J. Lupin, our "furry" friend.**

 **Article III, we state that a trust fund, to the sum of one-hundred and fifty thousand Galleons is to be set up for our son, Harrison Jameson Potter-Black. This is to take care of all expenses. This fund is to be refilled every July first to the original amount.**

 **Article IV, we state that six million Galleons is to go to our friend, Alice Longbottom, and her husband Frank Longbottom.**

 **Article V, we determine the following line of guardianship for our son, Harrison Jameson Potter-Black:**

 **1) Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin (Harry's godfathers and blood Adopted Fathers)**

 **2) Alice Longbottom (Harry's godmother)**

 **3) Amelia Bones (James' mentor and good friend)**

 **4) Minerva McGonagall (Harry's second godmother and our mentor and friend)**

 **5) Arthur and Molly Weasley (Friends)**

 **6) Petunia and Vernon Dursley (My Sister and Brother in law)**

 **7) Severus Snape and Julia Snape (My Brother and Sister in law)**

 **Article VI, we state that ALL of our remaining assets are to be given to our son, Harry James Potter, when he comes of age.**

 **Article VII, we declare, that, MOST IMPORTANTLY, our son, Harrison Jameson Potter-Black is to NOT be given, under ANY circumstances, whether they be magical or mundane to Albus Dumbledore. Also Sirius Black was not our secret keeper, Peter Petegrew was.**

 **ANY alteration will be automatically considered an offence and we give GRINGOTTS WIZARDING BANK the right to charge any offender.**

 **Signed,**

 **Jameson Charles Potter and Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans**

 **Witnessed by,**

 **Amelia Bones, Alice Longbottom, Sirius Black, and Albus Dumbledore**

"So, Dumbledore was not even supposed to be my magical guardian." Harry commented


	3. Chapter 3 Family Meeting

Chapter 3: Family Meeting

"No, apparently not Harry. And don't worry, Harry we have you" Remus said.

"Ok we all have custody of Harry so we can let him take on his Lordships, and we would have the power and money to protect him. He would get his Lordships at the age of fifteen, but he could now with our permission. Sirius would not care as long he is happy." Remus continued.

"Wait didn't Sirius betray his parents?" Arthur asked.

"No, he didn't that night he was with me and our son. A few hours after we found out about Lillian and James is when the Aurors came and took him away. After that I remember Dumbledore coming by and taking our son and obliviated me." Remus replied.

"Then, the things we need to do is get Harry to take up his Lordship, find your son, and get his rooms settled at mine and Arthur's house." Vernon said.

"For him to take up his Lordships he is going to have to sign these papers and put on his rings, and to get the rest of the blocks off of him," Sharpblade said.

Harry signed all the papers and put on his rings and smiled at his family. He went to the healer and an hour later went back to the room where his family was.

"Come son lets go get something to eat" Vernon said putting his hand on his back. Vernon than looked at the rest of his nephew's family and said " Why don't you all come with us" as they all filed out of the office and bank after withdrawing some money to help getting his things.

They went to the Leaky Cauldron and got a private room and ordered something to eat.

"So, what are we going to do about Dumbledore and since Bill, Charlie, and Percy are out of the house now we can give Ron Percy's room, and give Harry Bill and Charlie's room. And when the three come and visit than they have to share a room." Arthur said while waiting for the food.

"What is your son's name, Remus?" Vernon asked.

"Theodore Regulus Lupin-Black. He was a year and a half when he was taken." Remus answered.

"He was a year younger than me right. Did he have brownish black hair and light brown eyes?" Harry asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Remus asked looking at him.

"Because I know where he is. He probably goes to Broadwater School now. He lives with his foster parents The Peterson's." He told them.

"The one's that moved their foster son from the elementary school that you and Dudley went to?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, I was actually friends with him until Dudley and his gang put him into the hospital" Harry replied.

"That was you" Vernon said, "I was wondering why I lost those clients" looking at Dudley like he was going to get it when we got home.

"We are going to have to talk to them, but let's figure out who is going to get Harry during the summer's and holidays" Sirius said.

"Why don't we all get together for the holiday's like Christmas and then I rotate for each summer?" Harry replied.

"That's actually a good idea." Arthur said.

After finishing the discussion and eating they went shopping.


	4. Chapter 4 The Peterson's

It was a few days from the visit to Gringotts, the Weasley's was at home and Remus was staying with the Dursley's so they could talk to the Peterson's. They got his bedroom decorated with the way he wanted, and right now sharing his room with Remus. The Peterson's drove up to the house. Dudley was in his room since he is not aloud near Theodore right now.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Peterson welcome back to our house." Petunia said opening the door as soon as they knocked.

"Thank, you" Mr. Peterson replied as he watched his son, and wife sit on the couch and going to sit next to them.

After that Remus and Harry came in and set on the love seat.

"Harry, how are you?" Theodore asked.

"I am doing good actually. Theo, you know how you are adopted right?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with why we are here?"

"Yes, well what you don't know is that you are one of the missing children that was pronounced dead.

"You were taken from my Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius after he was arrested him"

"We were in our cottage for the Halloween season. We decided to stay in it was your first Halloween and you were sick so we couldn't go to your Aunts" Remus continued to talk as he got picture after picture out as well as the birth certificate with the mother part blank. He handed the pictures the certificate to the Peterson's.

"So, what do you what us to do, just give up custody because that is not going to happen," Mr. Peterson said.

"No, Mr. Peterson I do not what that. I would like to get to know him and you too and possibly get to where we can share custody of him," Remus said speaking up.

"That is not too much to ask for. Can you tell us how he was taken from you?" Mrs. Peterson asked.

"We had just found out that our friends' were killed. So, we were trying to get ready to go to their house to check to see if Harry was still alive and take him to the doctor if he was, when some people came in and took my husband, they knocked me out and when I woke up Theo was gone nowhere in sight. I looked everywhere for him and Harry. I honestly didn't find Harry until he was eleven."

"Just to let you know we do know about magic, and if possible, would like the unedited version" Mr. Peterson said.

"Thank god" Vernon said.

"Can you tell us what you know?"

"We know that there was a war. Right now, our son is going to Salem School for Witch Craft and Wizardry."

"Ahh, I considered that school, after my first year of Hogwarts. I wanted to go because they also let you continue your muggle education, but the Ministry and Dumbledore wouldn't let me leave" Harry said.

"So, you still want to be an engineer?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, I do" Harry replied.

"Well anyways the unedited version of the story is that as we were getting ready to go check on Harry, the Ministry came and took my husband, and then Dumbledore came and took Theo from me," Remus said.

"Three days ago, went to the Wizarding Bank and we had to get a bunch of blocks and memory charms off of us."

"Well I don't mind us sharing custody, or Theo getting to know you or hanging out with Harry, but something has to be done about Dudley," Mr. Peterson told them.

"That is not a problem at all, we are working on doing something about his reckless ways" Vernon said.

"OK, great. We have to go, so we will figure out when we can get together" Mr. Peterson said as they left.

Once they were gone Petunia went and started on dinner.

"So, you want to be an engineer?" Vernon asked Harry.

"Yes, sir. I am also studying math and science extensively"

"That is great. Maybe next summer you can go to that day science and engineering camp that opened last year? Only if you get your grades up and keep them up," Vernon said.

"Really! That would be great Uncle Vernon. I have homework, so I am going to go do that," Harry yelled as he ran up the stairs.


End file.
